Hunter Cavalry Bootlegger
.]] The Cavalry Bootlegger is a modified version of the Hunter Cavalry and is available in Burnout Paradise as a part of the Legendary Cars Pack. It sports a Mexican flag on the roof. Players can click or P to sound the horn which is the same horn used on the General Lee from the show "The Dukes of Hazzard". This special version of the Cavalry itself has hidden headlamps instead of the four headlights in both sides, a brush guard mounted in its front bumper, unopenable doors and removed side windows. It is still an excellent beginning car for Stunt Run events because of its greater boost and average speed over the standard Hunter Cavalry. It can perform Barrel Rolls and Flat Spins much like the Cavalry, and it retains its stock cousin's impressive jump distances, arguably to its detriment; it is entirely possibly to fly over Billboards with careless boosting. This baby is sure to attract the attention of every cop wannabe within visual range in this vehicle. At the rate of speeds you'll be going in this compared to other Cavs, they don't need a good look to tell that it's a Bootlegger. Description This custom Cavalry is made specially for those who live on the wrong side of the law. Press the Left Stick to sound the distinctive horns and go off something big! How to Unlock The Bootlegger be included with three other vehicles in the Legendary Cars Pack for $7.99, €7.99, £6.29 or 600 . It can also be purchased separately for $1.99, €1.99, £1.59 or 160 . Resemblance The Bootlegger resembles a 1969 model Dodge Charger from The Dukes of Hazzard TV Series known as The General Lee with some minor differences. This vehicle features a Mexican flag on its roof instead of the Confederate flag, the numbers '01' on the sides are done in a different font, and a Mexican flag appears on the license plate with the registration - 'Wanted'. The default color of the car is white as opposed to the orange tone of the car it is based on the original car but this can be changed in the Junkyard. The name Bootlegger is a reference to the real-life inspiration of The General Lee which was inspired by Jerry Rushing of whom was a Bootlegger in the mid 20th century. Jerry Rushing's custom car dubbed 'The Traveller' was inspired by General Robert E. Lee's favourite horse. The Bootlegger is meant to resemble the '69 Dodge Charger from The Dukes of Hazzard but there are also large elements of the Pontiac GTO Judge with the rear end of a Mustang Boss 302. Notes *The Bootlegger's horn will die out if played during a crash. *On the top of the car is a Mexican Flag and the words "Chicanator" on either side. Chicanator was an avid poster of the original Criterion forums. The Mexican Flags can also be found on the license plate with the words WANTED in front of them. *This vehicle can't be used in an Online Cops & Robbers game. *If a car is taken down by the Bootlegger while its horn is blowing, the horn will stop immediately. *The Hunter Cavalry Bootlegger has a V8 engine. *Criterion replaced the Confederate flag on the top of the Bootlegger with a Mexican flag to avoid controversy. *This car has the same rims as the Carson Annihilator. Videos See Also *Jansen 88 Special *Hunter Manhattan Spirit *Carson GT Nighthawk *Vehicles by Hunter